White Kirby
White Kirby is one of the eight kirbys playable in Kirby Air Ride, and is one of the main characters of The Air Ride Series. Despite being the main character, he only ranks in at 16th on the Character Tier List. White Kirby inargubaly has the most appearances of any character in the 200 comics, even appearing 130 comics in a row. However, White Kirby is a pretty blank slate. All he really does is get angry at Blue Kirby. However, in comics, he is often used as a character to fill various roles, which ranks him in 2nd place out of all the air ride kirbys. About White Kirby participates in City Trial, a competition held in Crappy Town. When in City Trial, a Kirby known as Blue Kirby likes taking Hydra Pieces from White Kirby. Usually, this results in fighting all the time. Personality White Kirby is just your average Kirby. As said by the Fantendo commuinity, all White Kirby really is is a generic kirby who sometimes gets angry. He usually gets angry around Blue Kirby and in City Trial. In School stories and comics, he is usually replaced by Kirby as main character. Appearance White Kirby is designed to be Kirbys White Color. White Kirby leans more to his SSBM/Air Ride Design, having Black feet instead of gray feet, as in SSBB and SSB4. He also has a white body. He uses outlines more than any other kirby, due to his White body being the same as the background for most comics. For the early comic series, Whites feet were put into the comics as ovals, being made with the same tool used for other kirbys bodies and feet. In Comic 26, his feet were no longer made as circles, instead being actually drawn, as with all the other kirbys. This is known as his modern design. Orgin Around Febuary 2014, Poyo Ride was playing Kirby Air Ride at his cousins house as White Kirby, and one of the computers was a Blue Kirby, who found a hydra piece. When Blue Kirby got it, Poyo Ride thought that he got an achievement, but when he attacked Blue Kirby, he found a piece. He got the piece back and was super angry at the blue kirby, and thus the series was born. Relationships with other characters Blue Kirby White Kirby and Blue Kirby are bitter rivals. They always fight over the pieces in City Trial, and the two usually never get along. Red Kirby White and Red are friends. Red is one of the only kirbys in City Trial White gets along with. They usually hang out when City Trial isn't going on. Yellow Kirby White hates Yellow because Yellow takes his patches during City Trial. Thats literally all I need to say here. Dyna Blade Dyna Blade hates White Kirby. Though this is because she literally hates every last Kirby on the planet, though she seems to hate White more, due to when she appears for Event time in city trial, White Kirby is the only one who hits her in the head with a star, as Blue Kirby says, "Most events are usually only done by White. We Kirbys have better things to do, like running into walls." Shadow Star The Shadow Star does not like White Kirby. This is because White, like every other Kirby, likes to ride the Shadow Star. The Shadow Star does not hate White the most, as he agrees with White that Blue is the worst, due to him perferring the Shadow Star to ride on. He seems to perfer white, as White might ditch him for a swerve star, and could get the pieces and get a new star. In the early stages of TARS, The Shadow Star liked White Kirby. This is mostly due to the Shadow Star thinking White Kirby was fun, unlike the other kirbies, cause he knew how to play the game. Green Kirby (Original) White and Green Kirby are friendly rivals. They do like each other, but have a small rivalry. Originally, they were rivals, but now they have a friendly rivalry. Green Kirby (GKAR) As they are cousins, these two do like each other, but White Kirby can be fed up with Green's Dumbness. Poyo Ride originally wanted them to dislike each other. Purple Kirby White hates this new Purple Kirby. He gets super irritated when he sees this Kirby going around eating All Patches and Hydra Pieces. Green Kirby Air Ride White Kirby appears as a third party character in Green Kirby Air Ride. White Kirby is Green Kirby's cousin. He was a main character until comic 6. On January 23, 2015, he was replaced with a new White Kirby. Friends Red Kirby Green Kirby (Third Party) Lucario The Original Brown Kirby Rivals Blue Kirby Yellow Kirby Pink Kirby Green Kirby Brown Kirby Dyna Blade Purple Kirby Air Ride TCG White Kirby is a character in the TCG. His first attack, Gordo Throw, is a powerful attack, but if two of the coins are heads, White gets hit for 100 damage. The Winged Star does 50 damage, and 70 in the air. However, being used in the air makes White go back to the ground. The Swerve Star hits if you get tails, but if you get heads, you don't damage the foe and have to use the move again. Piece collect does no damage, but after using it 3 times, you can use the Hydra Move. Gallery White.png|White's Top Ride icon White_Kirbyy.jpg White_coverMNII.jpg white kirbr.jpg White Kirby.jpg|White Kirbys old profile picture wkpp.jpg|White Kirbys official picture white coverMNII.jpg|White Kirby on the Jet Star Water Slides & White K.jpg|Official Artwork by Poyo Ride encouraging players to vote for Water Slides for the upcoming Splatfest, Roller Coasters VS Water Slides. You can also see Blues feet and Red Kirby in the artwork. White.jpg|The infobox photo from June 4th-December 1st, 2015. White Kirby Palette Swaps.jpg|And his palette swaps White Kirby Flies.jpg|White Kirby participating in Air Glider White Kirby Flies 2.jpg|A close up of the previous image. City Blow Up.jpg|White Kirby having successfully blown up the city. (I was actually able to do this. Thanks Same Item Event.) Yellow out of bounds.jpg|White watching Yellow stuck in an out of bounds area. Yellow out of bounds2.jpg|White still watching Yellow. White Kirby Planet Robobot.png Major 4 Kirbys.png|White Kirby with the other main kirbies.|link=Major Four Kirbys White Kirby close up.png Trivia White Kirby was originally going to be Brown, but was chosen to be White because Blue Kirby took Poyo Rides Piece in Kirby Air Ride while he was White Kirby. (and Brown was not in Super Smash Bros.) White Kirby was the second character to be terminated on Facebook. He was terminated on January 15, 2014. Unlike the previously terminated Orange Kirby, this was a big deal, as White was the so called "leader" of the air ride group. This event marked the end of the Facebook days and paved the way for the modern era of TARS. White Kirby was originally considered the main character for TARS. However, nowadays, he is only considered "one of the main characters" instead of "the main character." The way you unlock White Kirby in the actual game is getting both legendary machines in one match. Irionically, White Kirby loves the legendary machines and is known for being the only kirby to ride them as he is the only one who assembles the pieces. This is merely just a coincendence. White Kirby is the only unlockable kirby in Air Ride who is in the Main 4 kirbys. When you actually think about it, White Kirby is the real Piece Taker. Usually Blue Kirby finds the piece, which is referred to him stealing the piece. However, the only real way to steal a piece is busting someones star and taking it, which is how White gets the pieces when Blue finds one. White also usually acts as if he owns the pieces, often referring to them as "My Piece" instead of "the piece." A little well known fact about The Air Ride Series is the fact that Brown Kirby would've been the main character of the series. Poyo Ride confirmed that if Brown Kirby was the main character, White Kirby would most likely be a scientist who expermints with star gliding. White was called a ripoff of another White Kirby on Fantendo. The person calling him one said he was a ripoff because * They are both White Kirbys * Both "crossed over" with a character named Terra. (Irionically, White was not crossing over with Terra, Terra was in the same series.) White has a track record of being in every comic. To keep this record, he sometimes gets shoehorned into a comic to be there. Some examples are Comics 23 and 31. * Poyo Ride forgot to include him in Comic 131. He was originally intended to be in the class in a seat, but the seats were cut as the characters were too small in them and the class got a different background. Poyo forgot to include White in the rest of the comic. * In Comic 134, he is absent, though he was intended to be in the police car. This means his "every comic appearance" is no longer going to be a thing. White was actually the last of the main 8 kirbies to get real artwork. White used a picture Poyo found on google before he got artwork for like 2 weeks before it was taken down and not considered artwork. Then, on June 4, 2015, he finally got artwork. Poyo Rides Wikia account is actually called "White Kirby." The Account was made before a username was decided, so it was simply named after the main character. White Kirby's favorite Air Ride track is Celestial Valley. His favorite Top Ride one is Metal. This refrences his unlock methiods in those two modes in Kirby Air Ride. He has a twitter. @WhiteKirbyHydra. However, he isn't on ever. For some reason, White sometimes uses modern Kirby feet in comics before 26. Some examples are comics 1 and 16. If Poyo Ride were to change White Kirbys color, he would make him Yellow, due to how often Yellow Kirby appears in Kirby Games. * This could poitentally happen if a Kirby Air Ride 2 gets announced and there is no White Kirby or Gray/Chalk Kirby. * This happened in Air Ride Adventures. In the early parts of TARS, The Shadow Star liked White Kirby since he was fun when White rides on him. External Links http://www.Green-Kirby-Air-Ride.Wikia.com/White_Kirby_(Poyo_Ride's_Air_Ride_Series) https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009860736116 White's new Facebook. http://the-air-ride-series-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/White_Kirby Category:Kirbys Category:Air ride group members Category:Drug Users Category:Browse Category:Main Characters Category:Shadow Stars Daily Journal Characters Category:June Birthdays Category:Black Index Colors Category:White Kirby Category:Poyo Rides Favorites Category:The White Ripoff Story Category:Characters on facebook Category:Characters on Twitter Category:Controversal Characters Category:Kirby Air Ride Characters Category:Air Ride TCG Characters